


Collide

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - marvel&dc [110]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: so a post by @thebestpersonherelovesbucky about Diana and Peggy Carter meeting hit tumblr and I had to write it





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> the post in full: 
> 
> Peggy Carter comes home from another long day of being mistreated by the men at the SSR NY office after the war. She’s tired. She’s lonely. She’s sad. She misses Steve. She has no one to talk to about everything she’s been through. About all she’s lost. But today there’s someone in her apartment that’s not her roommate. An absolutely stunning woman who asks Peggy to join her at the little table. 
> 
> “Margaret Carter,” she says. “I am Diana Prince. Please, allow me to share with you the story of my Steve and his plane.”

Peggy is almost gasping with laughter as they tumble out of the ‘borrowed’ SSR towncar.  “But I do not understand…” Diana repeated, frowning in that way that made that delightful furrow right between those damn near perfect brows.

“That,” Peggy said, sucking in air through her nose, letting it straighten her posture.  “Is because you insist on trying to apply logic and equality to those, those… _swine_ I have to work with.”

Diana held the door open for Peggy, let Peggy precede her into the dingy ground floor landing that was masquerading as her building’s foyer.  “That,” Diana said with an archness all her own.  “Is an insult to swine.  They at least are useful animals.”

Peggy’s retort froze on her lips as her feet slowed to a halt and then into a combat ready posture all on their own.  Diana moved, seemingly on instinct, to flank Peggy’s weaker side, their arms brushing in the cramped space so that Peggy felt the moment Diana sighed and relaxed.

Before them, the plump older lady lingering by the stairs primped her hat as she stepped forward.  “Hello Diana.”

“Etta,” Diana said with such fondness that Peggy shuffled out of the way with a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks, watching as Diana leaned down to gently hug the older woman with infinite fondness and gentleness.  “How did you know to find me here?”

Etta’s grin promised mischief and mirth, and perhaps a half pint later if they were feeling _particularly_  cheeky.  “I keep telling you Diana,” she said with a fond pat of Diana’s arm.  “A beautiful woman stands out, especially if she’s punching thugs on the docks.”  Etta’s grin turned to Peggy, and Peggy felt herself smile back.  “When it’s two beautiful women, well, ladies of my age do like the odd gossip.”

Diana had looped her arm under Etta’s.  “Etta Candy, may I introduce my other British friend, Margaret Carter.”

“Oh please,” Peggy said, almost starting forward to shake Etta’s outstretched hand.  “Call me Peggy.”

“Oh, so this is…?” Etta began, following it with a suite of little nods and winks that made Peggy smile again.

“This is she,” Diana confirmed with quiet dignity.  “Peggy, Etta was the first woman I met when I first came to London.  She’s the closest I have to family in this world.”

“Well then,” Peggy said, rebuttoning her coat.  “I know where we take family in this town.”

The Automat was a warm glow in the late evening darkness, almost empty except for a few single men dawdling over their last slice of pile.  By the time Diana had gently helped Etta with her coat and handed her into the booth, Angie had appeared with a pot of fresh coffee and an open expression of curiousity.  “I was just about to clock out, English, but what can I get you first.”

“The pleasure of your company?” Peggy asked sweetly.  “Diana, Etta?  This is Angie.  Perhaps my best friend in all of America.”

Angie glowed.  “For that, I’m getting you some of that fresh pie.”

As the four of them leaned in and swapped stories, the night outside grew colder and the world of men shuffled off to sleep.


End file.
